ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Sendō Takeshi
Sendo Takeshi (千堂 武士) is a Featherweight boxer from the Naniwa Kentou Boxing Gym and a former JBC Featherweight Champion. About Sendo Takeshi is an In Fighter with arm and upper body strength on par with Makunouchi Ippo (although his larger body size gives him an edge). The only boxer to face Ippo as a professional boxer multiple times, he considers himself Makunouchi's chief rival. Their second bout is consistently ranked No. 1 in Best Bout Polls. He idolises the boxer Rocky Marciano, to the extent that he will personally point out that his nickname is not referencing the fictional boxer "Rocky Balboa" from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky the film of the same name. He is also a fan of Takamura Mamoru, despite their unusual first meeting (see Round 89 - I Love Sticking to Someone!!). He is modeled after the real-life "Naniwa Rocky", boxer turned actor Akai Hidekazu. As an average lower class Osaka resident, he speaks with a Kansai dialect, and despite seeming rude and temperamental, he is quite kind at heart. He is also rather shrewd, on one occasion sending Ippo an invitation to one of his own fights, while still expecting Ippo to pay him for the expense of the ticket; on another, paying only his part of a restaurant bill despite being the host and having just won prize money. He has been known to jump into burning buildings to save children even during his training. This seems to be influenced by his late father, who was a fireman. His father's death while saving the life of a child, inspired Sendo to protect people, at all costs. He behaved this way as a child, yet in spite of this he continues to act tough and rude. He even became leader of gang of delinquents during his school years. However, his Grandmother implies that Sendou did this simply so he could protect innocent people from the other delinquent gangs. After losing to Makunouchi Ippo and failing to secure a match with the OPBF champ, Ichiro Miyata, Sendo has been fighting against boxers who have a higher world rank than him. Of those boxers, most of them have been Mexicans since it is Sendo's goal to eventually be ranked #1 and fight the undefeated champ, Ricardo Martinez. As of now, his world rank is in the low 20s or lower. Sendo, Ippo, and Randy Boy Jr. are the only featherweight boxers from East Asia that are shown specifically aiming for Martinez. Nicknames, etc. Story Boxing Record Fighting Style and Techniques Sendo is an instinctive infighter, who is heavy handed with his blows, and possesses incredible lower and upper body strength, comparable to Ippo, although his optimum punching distance is actually at a medium range. He is almost feral in his fighting approach, relying on sheer instincts, rather than technique to avoid injury in his matches. Tactically, he is large with his punches and uses wide swings to instill a sense of fear into his opponent, which he takes advantage of to set his rhythm, and move into his best fighting distance. He has showcased a powerful dash built up through hours of running with ankle weights, which allow him to move into this range effectively and quickly. Sendo's prideful nature means that he will very rarely step back or retreat during a match, which has proved to be a crude but effective natural seal to techniques such as the Dempsey Roll which rely on unbroken rhythms and starting distance. However, this prideful boxing style is also his main weakness. His guard is essentially non-existent, and his main offensive technique, the Smash, requires a large swinging motion, leaving him completely open for counters. but rather than improve the technique's defense, Sendo instead chose to increase the power with a lower and more vertical punch. His instincts can also be used against him, as his incredible instincts often lead him to make rash decisions too quickly to judge the danger behind them. Sendo has also pointed out that his style is very weak against counter, when he mentioning that he has never beat Sawamura in a spar even once. *Crounching Style *Smash *Low Smash *Deadly Smash *Swing *Counter *Body Blow *Cross Arm Block Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Naniwa Kentou-kai Category:Featherweights Category:In Fighters Category:Western Japan Rookie King Category:Japanese Featherweight Champion Category:Boxers